Dont Leave Me
by Clou3elf
Summary: Choi Siwon, namja playboy tapi memiliki kekasih. Ini kisahnya bersama sang kekasih. Bisakah dia mengubah sifatnya itu ?/YEWON/1S/DLDR


Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Yesung, Siwon, Minho as Siwon's brother, Kibum.

Pairing : Yewon/Wonsung slight Kisung

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typos, Boys Love, alur berantakan, gaje, OOC *maybe* dan penyakit lainnya xD

Dont Like Dont Read

Hope u like ^^

Happy Reading

Suasana malam yang penuh hingar bingar dentuman musik di salah satu club malam yang cukup terkenal. Midnight Club.

Dan di sudut ruangan itu tampak sepasang kekasih -mungkin- yang sedang berduaan. Tidak tidak. Mereka tidak bercumbu seperti pasangan lainnya. Mereka hanya sibuk bermesraan, jika bisa disebut begitu. Karena nyatanya hanya sang yeoja yang menempel sedangkan si namja tampak acuh.

"Siwonnie~"

"Mwo?" jawab Siwonnie -Siwon- dengan tampang datar.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan ne?" rayu yeoja itu.

"Jalan-jalan lalu kau menguras isi dompetku ? Tidak terima kasih" Siwon mulai beranjak "Dan ingat, mulai detik ini kita putus" ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kekasih, mantan kekasihnya itu.

Choi Siwon, seorang namja tampan yang secara fisik sangat sempurna. Tampan, kaya, atletis, atlet taekwondo, dan...playboy tingkat dewa. Yeah dia adalah sang penakluk. Tak terhitung berapa namja dan yeoja yang sudah digaetnya.

Dan sekarang, playboy tampan kita sedang dilanda kebosanan. Hidupnya yang monoton membuatnya merasa bosan. Menaklukkan seorang yeoja atau namja pun sangat mudah baginya.

Akhirnya namja kelewat tampan itu pun memutuskan untuk datang ke apartemen milik namja-nya.

"Ah selamat datang Siwonnie~" seorang namja manis menyambut kedatangan Siwon.

Siwon langsung memeluk namja mungil itu dengan erat. Dia merasakan rindu yang begitu besar pada namja ini.

"Hey..hey masuklah dulu. Dan lepaskan pelukanmu itu tuan" perintah si namja manis.

"Aku merindukanmu baby"

"Ck! Mandilah dulu. Akan kusiapkan makan malam" ucap si baby dengan lembut.

"Kau mau memandikanku Choi Yesung ?" Siwon menyeringai.

"Mwo?! Yak! Mesum! Shireo" tolak Yesung lalu berbalik menuju dapur.

Siwon hanya tertawa lalu mengikuti kekasihnya ke dapur. Apa? Kalian tidak salah.

Kim Yesung adalah namjachingu dari Choi Siwon. Well, Siwon memang suka bermain-main. Dia sudah punya kekasih tapi masih saja mencari orang lain.

Semua itu hanya dilakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Walau tetap saja pada akhirnya dia tetap merasa bosan dan memilih menemui Yesung-nya.

"Baby kurasa sudah saatnya kau belanja" ucap Siwon begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau benar. Ahh~ aku tidak sempat belanja akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan belanja besok siang" cerocos Yesung sambil terus memasak.

Grep~

"Mau kutemani ?" tanya Siwon yang langsung memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

Siwon menempelkan dagunya pada bahu Yesung. Rengkuhannya terasa sangat pas. Seolah Yesung memang diciptakan untuknya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak sibuk dan tidak keberatan" Yesung memang mengerti segala kesibukan Siwon.

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan"

"Anything for you my prince" Siwon mengecup pipi Yesung yang perlahan memerah karena perlakuannya.

Yesung hanya tertawa geli lalu kembali melanjutkan masakannya. Membiarkan Siwon melakukan apa yang dia suka di pundaknya.

"Kau tunggu di meja makan"

"Emm..." dengan sangat tidak rela, Siwon menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

Yesung menghidangkan masakan itu untuk Siwon. Menyiapkan nasi dan lauk untuk namja itu. Siwon hanya memperhatikannya.

"Cha..mari makan"

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya sesekali mengobrol untuk menanyakan kegiatan hari ini.

Selesai makan dan mencuci perlengkapan makan, Yesung menemui Siwon yang sedang menonton tv. Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping sofa sembari memeluk leher Siwon.

Siwon menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan Yesung. Disentuhnya tangan Yesung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Yesungie" panggilnya sambil sedikit menoleh menatap Yesung.

"Ne?" Yesung balas menatap Siwon.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Secara perlahan Siwon menarik tengkuk Yesung agar mendekat ke arahnya. Diciumnya bibir kissable favoritnya.

Yesung sendiri sontak memejamkan matanya begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan. Siwon menarik Yesung hingga terbaring di atasnya.

Mereka masih terus berciuman dengan lembut. Saling melumat. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka memutus tautan itu.

Siwon merubah posisi mereka. Yesung di bawahnya. Kembali melanjutkan tautan bibir yang tadi terlepas. Kembali saling melumat.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Tapi bukan berarti bibir Siwon akan melepaskan Yesung begitu saja. Kini leher putih itu jadi sasaran.

Siwon hanya memberi dua tanda di leher jenjang itu. Kemudian emerald-nya memandang caramel Yesung dengan lembut.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghamnida" bisik Siwon kemudian mencium kening namja tercintanya itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul.

Karena hari ini hari libur, maka Siwon mengajak -memaksa- Yesung untuk ke rumahnya. Dan tentu saja si namja manis tak kuasa menolak.

"Siwonnie dari-oh?" tampak terkejut melihat Siwon datang bersama Yesung.

"A-annyeong ahjumma" sapa Yesung sopan.

hanya mengangguk sekilas kemudian berlalu pergi. Yesung hanya bisa menunduk. 2 tahun bersama Siwon ternyata Yesung belum mampu merebut hati kedua orang tua namja tampan itu.

Siwon merangkul pundak Yesung, "Jangan dipikirkan. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana eomma-ku bukan?"

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Siwon menggiringnya menuju kamar.

Jangan berpikir yang macan-macam. Nyatanya mereka hanya menonton DVD bersama.

Yesung yang bersandar di sofa dan Siwon yang berbaring dengan menggunakan paha Yesung sebagai bantal. Tangan kiri Yesung yang mengelus rambut Siwon. Dan Siwon yang memainkan tangan kanan Yesung di dadanya. Itu adalah posisi favorit mereka.

"Yesungie"

"Eum?"

"Saranghae"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Nado saranghae"

Namja Choi itu, terkadang bisa bersikap amat sangat manja. Saat seperti inilah dimana Siwon akan meminta perhatian dari Yesung.

"Siwonnie"

"Ada apa ?"

"Kalau...kalau kita berakhir...bagaimana ?"

Siwon langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Yesung tajam, "Apa maksudmu baby?"

"Ha-hanya bertanya" Yesung tampak salah tingkah.

Yesung terhuyung saat Siwon tiba-tiba menariknya. Mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Seakan takut ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Don't leave me. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku"

Yesung hanya terpaku. Tak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini, sungguh.

Seperti biasa, setiap pukul 10 malam Yesung baru menutup cafe-nya, Mouse & Rabbit. Hari ini rasanya tulangnya mau patah. Cafe-nya sangat ramai. Bahkan dia harus turun tangan membantu pegawainya.

Langkah Yesung menuju parkiran sontak terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya, . Dengan langkah ragu dia menghampiri wanita cantik itu.

"Ah kau keluar juga" tampak tersenyum.

"A-ada apa ahjumma ?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ekspresi itu kembali serius.

Malam ini Yesung memberanikan diri memasuki Midnight Club. Ini sudah 2 hari sejak dia berbincang dengan .

"Wine dengan kadar alkohol paling rendah" ucapnya pada bartender.

Yesung itu sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah datang kemari dan minum alkohol. Tapi khusus hari ini dia perlu itu.

Sembari meminum wine-nya sedikit demi sedikit, matanya mengedar ke segala penjuru. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pasangan yang bercumbu.

Matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum miris. Tapi dia tetap memandangi mereka sambil minum sedikit demi sedikit.

Seakan sadar jika diperhatikan, kedua orang itu balas menatap Yesung. Ekspresi mereka berbeda. Yang satu terbelalak tak percaya dan satunya menatap sebal.

"Yesungie" gumam Siwon. Segera saja dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju Yesung.

Yesung membayar minuman yang baru diminumnya separuh gelas itu. Dia ingin pulang. Kepalanya serasa pecah.

Begitu dia sudah di luar, seseorang menahan lengannya. Yesung tau siapa pelakunya. Dia hanya berhenti tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Yesungie..baby..a-aku" Siwon tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Yesung akhirnya berbalik menatap Siwon. Tapi ekspresinya tampak datar.

"Kita berakhir Choi Siwon" air mata mengalir setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Andwae! Aku tak mau..baby kumohon..ak-aku hanya main-main. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Bukan karena ini. Aku sudah tau kalau kau suka kemari dengan namja atau yeoja berbeda. Ini karena Choi ahjumma"

"Eomma?"

"Dia memintaku melepaskanmu. Dan...sekarang aku sadar, kau tidak bahagia bersamaku. Kalau kau bahagia bersamaku, kau tidak akan bermain di belakangku" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yesung berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku.

Yesung menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Rasanya menyesakkan. Tapi dia bertekad inilah yang terbaik.

Hari-hari yang Siwon lalui seperti berjalan amat sangat lambat. Dia menjadi banyak melamun. Seperti raga yang ditinggal jiwanya.

"Hyung! Bisakah kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu ?" omel Minho, adiknya.

"Biarkan saja hyung-mu itu Minho-yah. Nanti juga dia akan kembali seperti semula" ucap .

"Kenapa eomma melakukan itu padaku ? Eomma tau aku sangat mencintai Yesung" Siwon mulai menyampaikan uneg-uneg-nya.

"Kau hanya bermain-main kan. Lagipula Yesung itu tidak bisa melahirkan"

"Aku sangat mencintai Yesung, eomma. Aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu" Siwon rasanya frustrasi sekali.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak mungkin meneruskan hobi bermainmu itu" beranjak dari duduknya.

Siwon menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja makan. Hidupnya hampa.

Yesung adalah cahaya-nya. Hidupnya. Cintanya. Dunianya. Bahkan jiwanya.

Siwon memang playboy. Dengan jujur dia akan mengakuinya. Tapi sumpah itu hanya untuk main-main. Dia pasti akan kembali pada Yesung.

"Hyung...kalau kau memang mencintainya, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu" Minho adiknya mulai berucap. "Siapapun tidak akan pernah mau diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Tapi aku hanya main-main. Nyatanya Yesung tetap prioritas ku" Siwon tetap kekeh.

"Baiklah terserah padamu" Minho berdiri " Yesung hyung sering melihatmu kencan dengan 'mainanmu' itu"

Siwon hanya terdiam. Dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Biarlah hari ini dia tak pergi ke kantor.

"Yesung hyung"

"Ne?"

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan" namja bernama Kibum itu menggandeng tangannya dengan lembut.

Yesung hanya tersenyum geli. Genggaman ini sangat nyaman.

Mereka berjalan sembari mengayunkan tangan. Tak banyak yang mereka lihat karena memang sekarang masih jam kerja.

Kedua namja bermarga Kim itu menyusuri kawasan pertokoan. Mereka terlihat...mesra. Saling bercanda.

"Hyung...kau mau ikut aku ke China ?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak sekali Kibummie ?" terkejut. Itulah ekspresi Yesung sekarang.

"Kau tau...aku kesepian hyungie~"

Yesung tertawa saat mendengar rajukan Kibum. Namja yang dikenalnya sangat dingin itu merajuk padanya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu merajuk eum?" goda Yesung.

Pipi Kibum sedikit merona, "Yak! Jawab saja"

Yesung masih tertawa. Melihat Kibum menatapnya datar, Yesung berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Tawa Yesung terhenti. Bukan karena tatapan datar Kibum tapi karena sosok yang menatapnya sendu.

"Yesungie" panggil sosok itu.

"Siwonnie annyeong" ucap Yesung lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa dia hyung ?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"...mantan kekasihku"

Siwon merasa dadanya mendadak sesak. Percayalah, melihat namja yang menjadi duniamu bersama orang lain itu rasanya amat sangat menyesakkan.

"Ba..baby" Siwon bahkan tak mampu bersuara.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Siwon-ah?"

Siwon masih menatap Yesung sendu. Yesung berusaha menahan air matanya dan keinginan untuk memeluk namja di depannya itu.

Seakan mengerti akan sesuatu, Kibum merangkul pundak Yesung. Sekedar memberi kekuatan untuk namja manis itu.

Tak memperdulikan Kibum, Siwon melangkah mengikis jarak lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

"Mianhae...mianhae..jeongmal mianhae" suara Siwon bergetar. "Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku Kim Yesung"

Yesung rasanya ingin menangis saat melihat Siwon sekacau ini. Bahu tegap yang selalu dia gunakan untuk bersandar itu kini bergetar. Hatinya tersentuh.

"Maaf karena aku tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi sungguh, aku amat sangat mencintaimu Yesungie" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Siwonnie.." ucap Yesung lirih.

"Ck! Baiklah aku akan pergi" ucap Kibum jengah. "Hyung pikirkan kembali permintaanku, ne. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau ikut denganku" lanjutnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Yesung hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Kibum. Mengabaikan, mencoba mengabaikan, sosok yang tengah menatapnya nanar itu.

"Jadi...apa hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan ?" tanya Yesung.

Bukannya menjawab, tapi Siwon malah memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Yesung balas memeluknya. Hey, seseorang tolong ingatkan mereka kalau ini masih di jalan.

"Baby...please comeback to me" pinta Siwon memohon.

Yesung melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Siwon. Rasanya sesak melihat namja tercintanya jadi benar-benar sekacau ini.

"Mianhae...aku tak bisa" ucap Yesung pelan.

"Waeyo ?! Apa karena namja tadi ? Kumohon baby"

Yesung menggeleng, "Kau tau aku bukan ? Aku bisa saja melarangmu bermain-main lagi...aku bisa saja bersikap posesif padamu dan membuatmu terpenjara" namja itu menghela nafas.

"Dan kau...pasti akan tertekan" lanjutnya.

Yesung memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati Siwon. Membiarkan namja itu memikirkan semuanya.

Hari ini Yesung benar-benar merasa lemas. Kepalanya pusing. Tapi namja manis itu tetap saja memaksakan dirinya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ini sudah satu bulan hubungannya berakhir dan dua minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Siwon. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu.

Dia tau dengan pasti, Siwon bukanlah orang yang mau dikekang. Siwon suka kebebasan. Dan itu sudah diberikan Yesung.

Namja manis itu segera memasuki mobilnya dan melaju menuju cafe miliknya. Cafe miliknya harus buka jam 9. Dan sekarang jam 7.

Grep~

Baru saja Yesung hendak membuka pintu cafe-nya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Disusul dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pundaknya.

"Bisa lepaskan pelukanmu tuan" ucap Yesung datar. Tanpa menoleh pun Yesung tau siapa yang memeluknya.

"Tidak, sampai kau mau memaafkan namja bodoh ini dan mau kembali padanya" ucap Siwon, si pemeluk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang-"

"Penjarakan aku bersamamu. Berapa lama pun aku tak keberatan" lirih Siwon. "Aku janji akan menghentikan kebiasaan burukku itu"

"Siwon"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat" bisik Siwon.

Yesung berbalik lalu menatap Siwon tepat di onix-nya. Siwon malah balas menatapnya.

"Penjarakan aku selamanya. Aku takkan lagi bermain-main di belakangmu" ucap Siwon lembut.

"One more chance. Kau melanggar janjimu...maka aku akan pergi" ucap Yesung setelah diam cukup lama.

Siwon kembali memeluk Yesung, "Akan kupastikan kau takkan pergi lagi" bisiknya senang.

Siwon membawa Yesung ke rumahnya. Kali ini dia berniat untuk mengenalkan Yesung sebagai calon pendampingnya.

Yesung? Jelas gugup. Tapi namja itu berusaha tenang.

Ah! Entah kebetulan atau apa. yang lebih sering ke luar negeri malah ada di rumah.

"Eomma..appa" panggil Siwon.

"Kami sudah menunggumu. Duduklah" ucap .

Kedua sepasang kekasih itu duduk di sofa di depan kedua orang tua Siwon. Aura pasangan suami istri itu terlihat sangat mengintimidasi.

"Eomma...appa..ini Kim Yesung. Calon pendampingku" ucap Siwon mantap.

"Choi Siwon...kau tau dia sama sepertimu bukan ?" tanya sambil menatap Yesung tajam.

"Aku mencintainya appa. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan melepaskannya"

"Tapi kita perlu penerus Siwon"

"Kami bisa mengadopsi anak ahjumma. Bukankah...banyak anak-anak yang terlantar di luar sana" kali ini Yesung yang menjawab.

"Yesung...apa kau benar-benar mencintai Siwon ? Bukan karena dia kaya ?" pancing .

"Aku mencintai Siwon dengan tulus. Aku tak perduli apa saja yang akan kami hadapi, asal bersama Siwon aku tak keberatan"

Siwon tersenyum memandang Yesung. Dia yakin dia akan amat sangat menyesal jika melepas namja di sampingnya ini.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan sifat playboy Siwon ?" ucap .

"Aku sudah menghilangkan sifat itu eomma. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung tak akan main-main lagi. Aku takkan menjadi playboy lagi" ucap Siwon tegas.

Kedua orang tua itu terdiam. Mereka masih memandang sepasang kkasih di depan mereka dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kim Yesung!" membuka suara.

Diam-diam Yesung tegang. Sungguh baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga Choi itu.

"Besok panggil orang tuamu. Kita bicarakan pernikahan kalian"

Siwon dan Yesung hanya bisa melongo. Ucapan benar-benar membuat keduanya shock.

berdiri lalu pindah di samping Yesung. Yeoja itu memeluk Yesung dengan lembut.

"Gomawo atas semua kerja kerasmu Yesungie. Maaf membuatmu juga tersiksa"

"Mwo? Kerja keras? Kerja keras apa ?"

"Eomma membuat rencana agar kau berhenti menjadi playboy. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Yesung"

"Mwoya?!"

*flashback*

"Ah kau keluar juga" tampak tersenyum.

"A-ada apa ahjumma ?" tanya Yesung gugup.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ekspresi itu kembali serius.

Yesung mengikuti ke bangku yang tak jauh dari sana. Yeoja berumur 45 tahunan itu memandang Yesung dalam. Membuat namja manis itu gugup luar biasa.

"A-apa yang ingin ahjumma bicarakan ?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau tau...sebenarnya aku sudah merestui kalian sejak lama. Tapi semakin kesini aku semakin takut"

Yesung hanya diam. Membiarkan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku takut namja sebaik dirimu akan sakit hati karena Siwon. Siwon itu...seorang playboy kelas kakap" tertawa kecil. Dia suka kencan bersama namja atau yeoja lain"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Sejujurnya..saya sudah tau jika Siwon memang playboy. Tapi saya memilih untuk membiarkannya"

"Kau mencintai Siwon bukan ? Apa kau tidak cemburu ?" kejar .

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Bodoh kalau tidak cemburu. Terkadang saya sampai menangis" ujarnya malu.

memandang Yesung sedih, "Maafkan anakku Yesungie. Kau boleh melepasnya kalau kau mau"

"Kalau saya mampu...mungkin sudah lama saya melakukannya. Sayangnya saya tidak mampu. Saya mencintai Siwon ahjumma"

tersenyum, "Gomawo Yesungie"

"Lagipula...sesering apapun dia kencan, Siwon tetap kembali pada saya"

Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba berdecak, "Aish anak itu harus diberi pelajaran. Aku tidak mau dia membuatmu menangis lagi"

Entah kenapa Yesung merasa aura itu mencurigakan.

"Kim Yesung kau harus membantuku. Putuskan Siwon"

"Mwo?"

"Putuskan Siwon sampai dia sadar akan kesalahannya. Jangan menerima panggilan atau pun membalas pesannya. Kalau bisa kau keluarlah bersama namja atau yeoja di depan Siwon, biar dia tau bagaimana rasanya"

"Tapi ahjumma...saya tak bisa. Lagipula..apa alasan yang harus saya gunakan jika Siwon bertanya nantinya"

"Kau harus bisa. Aku jamin dia akan kembali padamu. Dan...bilang saja aku yang memintamu memutuskannya karena Siwon takkan bisa bahagia jika bersamamu"

Kali ini Yesung percaya 100% jika masa muda pastilah seseorang yang jahil. Lihat kilatan jahil di binar matanya.

"Kumohon Yesungie..setidaknya anak itu kita beri pelajaran. Aku sudah hampir frustrasi memikirkan cara untuk membuatnya jera dan berhenti jadi playboy" desah . "Kau tentunya tak mau Siwon jadi playboy terus bukan ?" tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak ahjumma"

"Maka dari itu kita harus bekerja sama"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" putus Yesung akhirnya.

*flashback end*

Siwon benar-benar shock dengan penuturan eomma-nya. Apalagi Yesung juga turut andil.

"Kalian benar-benar...astaga" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin kau sadar jika Yesung adalah hidupmu. Dan mana mungkin kau bisa mengerti perasaan Yesung" ucap menahan tawanya.

"Tapi...aish! Kalian tak tau betapa frustrasi-nya aku selama satu bulan ini. Apalagi saat melihat Yesung bersama namja lain" Siwon benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku dan Kibum hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak bekerja" jelas Yesung.

"Siapa Kibum itu?" tanya Siwon. Ketara sekali nada cemburu itu.

"Dia adikku. Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihat fotonya ?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aish jincha!" Siwon mendengus. "Eomma selamat. Eomma bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon se-frustrasi itu sampai-sampai rasanya hampir gila"

hanya tertawa terbahak. Sangat terlihat bahwa yeoja itu menikmati masa kemenangannya mengerjai anak sulungnya itu.

Siwon yang kesal langsung melepas pelukan eomma-nya pada Yesung-nya. mengangkat tangan lalu kembali di samping suaminya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi tuan dan nyonya" ah sepertinya ada yang masih kesal eoh.

Siwon langsung membawa -sedikit menarik- Yesung menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Ke kamarnya lebih tepatnya.

Namja itu memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagu lancipnya pada bahu namja tercintanya. Menghirup aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi baby. Aku benar-benar bisa gila"

"Arraseo. Mianhae ne"

"Don't leave me" Siwon mengecup pipi Yesung.

"Never"

Dalam hatinya Siwon berjanji tak akan macam-macam pada Yesung. Sudah jelas bukan jika eomma-nya sangat menyayangi Yesung ?

Selain itu Siwon juga mana rela jika melepas namja manis ini. Yesung miliknya. Kim Yesung hanya milik Choi Siwon.

FIN

Haloooo~

Kita ketemu lagi xD

Daripada jamuran jdi mending kupublish aja

Ah, buat backpacker story-nya maaaaaafffffff banget belum bisa update T_T lagi dikepung kegiatan, tugas sm uts u,u

Jadi sabar yaaaa~


End file.
